


Undone

by DisneyPrncess2017



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Marauders' Era, Running Away, pre-wolfstar, untrained Apparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPrncess2017/pseuds/DisneyPrncess2017
Summary: Sirius Black has made a terrible mistake. Will he be forgiven, before it costs him his life?Based off of the gif threads The Shunned by Asktheboywholived (TTBRET)and The Willow, No Place like home, and Dear Padfoot by Sirussly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TTBRET and Sirussly for making such great and emotional stories.

Prologue

Remus woke up in a haze to see a figure sitting at the end of the bed, as his vision cleared he could see it was Sirius and he looked like he had been in a fight. Remus shot up.  
“Sirius, what happened? Why do you have that cut on your face did I…”Remus trailed off

“Don’t worry Moons its no big deal. You got out and were being a little difficult.”

“What how did I get out?! Where are James and Peter?” Remus was starting to panic if he got out he may have really hurt someone.

“They’re fine, they’re with Dumbledore.”

“Why are they with Dumbledore; Sirius what happ…” Suddenly it all started to come back

_Severus Snape standing in the door of the Shrieking Shack, looking at a half transformed Remus Lupin._

_“GET OUT!!” Remus roared as hand pulled Snape out of the room_

_“RUN YOU, IDIOT!!” Remus could make out James’ voice but the wolf had taken over making his way out the door chasing his friend and his enemy down the long tunnel when he was body checked from the side._

_“James go! I’ll hold him back!” Some called as the wolf began to scratch at someone._

_“Sirius I swear when this is over!” James called_

_“Just go!”_

 

“How did Snape get down there? How did…” Remus could see the guilty look on Sirius’ face “ You didn’t” Sirius so a look on Remus’ face he had never seen before as his eyes began to glow that unearthly yellow

“He was being a little shit! Always following us trying to figure out ways to get us kicked out. I didn’t think he would actually go down there.”

_Sirius whipped around pointing his wand into the darkness.  
“What do you want Snivallus?”_

_“Why are you out after curfew Black? I should call Filch.”_

_“You’re out too dumbass”_

_“I’ll figure out what you four are up to eventually, all I have to do is ask that brother of yours, so eager to please.”_

_Sirius’ face started to contort at the mention of Regulus having not spoken to his brother since he was sorted into Slytherin_

_“Regulus knows nothing he’s too busy trying to please mommy and daddy,” he said with a sneer._

_“Unlike you, what was it he said such a disappointment he’s sure to be burned off the family tree just like the blood traitor Andromeda.”_

_Sirius felt his hand tighten around his wand._

_“I’m going to figure out what you and your pack of blood traitor are up to and make sure you get kicked out of Hogwarts.”_

_Sirius laughed, “If you want to find out so bad go to the whomping willow throw a rock there is a knot that will stop the tree from swinging its branches there is a tunnel there that goes to the Shrieking Shack and you’ll see.”  
Sirius walked away believing Snape would never try it._

_At the willow, Sirius caught up with James, “What took you so long?” James asked_

_“Ran into Snape told him to…” Sirius turned around seeing that the tree had stopped swinging; Snape had walked into the tunnel_

_“SIRIUS WHAT DID YOU DO?!” James shouted a Snape pushed past them_

_“Now I’m going to get rid of you once and for all.” James and Sirius chased after his. As Snape opened the door_

_“GET OUT!!” Remus roared as hand pulled Snape out of the room_

_“RUN YOU, IDIOT!!” James pushed Snape down the tunnel Remus on their heels._

_“James go! I’ll hold him back!” Sirius Body checked Remus into the tunnel wall. Trying to hold him back_

_“Sirius I swear when this is over!” James called_

_“ I know Just go!”_

“I didn’t think he would go down there, he just always after us always around I just wanted him to leave us alone.” Sirius tried to make Remus understand when Remus reeled back punching Sirius in the face.  
“YOU BASTARD!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!” Sirius holding his face in shock as Remus yelled again “GET OUT!! YOU’RE JUST LIKE THEM!!”

Sirius left the hospital wing never looking back. ‘It will be fine I know it will, Remus will forgive me once he gets better. I’m not like them, I’m not.’ But Sirius wasn’t sure if he believed that anymore.


	2. Chapter 1: The end of an Era?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has made a terrible mistake, and now he is all alone... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the gif threads The Shunned by Asktheboywholived (TTBRET)  
> and The Willow, No Place like home, and Dear Padfoot by Sirussly.
> 
> Thank you to TTBRET and Sirussly for making such great and emotional stories.

For the students of Hogwarts, the end of the fifth year was eerily quiet. No pranks, no laughter, nothing. Sirius Black sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, a common sight as the term came to an end, while James, Remus, and Peter sat at the other end. Albus Dumbledore stood at the head table.  
“As another year comes to a close, remember no mistake is ever enough to throw away a friend in need. Enjoy your summer.”  
The students filed out of the Great hall to the waiting carriages.

The remaining Marauders were waiting in one of the carriages as the door opened.  
Sirius looked at Remus “I Just wanted to say I’m Sorry, So very sorry. I never meant to make you feel like a monster. You four were my only family and I am sorry I destroyed that, and don’t worry I won’t be bothering you anymore. Goodbye.” Sirius closed the carriage door. Moony could smell Sirius’ tears as he walked away.

“ I know you’re still mad at him Moon but, I’m really worried about him going back to his parents, you know how they are.” James watch Sirius walk away

“ I know Prongs.” Remus looked at his hands as the carriage pulls away.

 

As the train pulled into platform 9 ¾ James finally gave up on finding his friend.

“JAMES!” Euphemia Potter called out  
“Hey, Mum.” James hugged her tightly  
“How is my sweet boy,” She said kissing his forehead when she notices a withdrawn almost sickly Sirius. “Hello, Sirius.”

“Hello, Mrs. Potter.” Sirius sad giving a sad smile  
“I can’t have a hug.” Sirius laughed softly hugging Euphemia “ Are you alright?”  
“Yes ma’am” Sirius pulled away not to look her in the eyes. 

Looking up, “Hello Remus Dear.”  
“Hello, Mrs. Potter,” Remus said quietly making brief eye contact with Sirius he rushed away. 

“SIRIUS!!!” came billowing through the train station.  
“Thank you for everything Mrs. Potter” Sirius hugged her one more time and walked away just as he was screamed for again. 

“I have to go know. Thank you for always being so good to me.” Sirius hugged Mrs. Potter one last time  
“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!” Euphemia felt Sirius flinch in her arms.  
“Goodbye,” he said quietly walking toward his mother.

“Explain.” She turned to James  
“Mom…” James began to explain everything that had to happen the last few weeks as the walked toward the barrier.  
“Those poor boys” Euphemia pulled James into a hug “We will figure this out, darling. I promise”  
“Thanks, mom.”  
Later that night,  
“Mom, Dad.” James walked into the parlor  
“Yes, sweetheart.” Euphemia looked up from her book.  
“Mom I’m worried about Sirius. His family is completely bloody crazy.”  
“James language.”  
“Sorry mom, but I really think they are gonna hurt him or kill him. Dad could you look into getting him away from them.”  
Fleamont walked over to his son. “I’m will try my best.”  
“Thanks, dad.” James hugged Fleamont and went back to his room.  
“Maybe If I write him I can see if he’s okay,” James said to himself

**Dear Padfoot,  
How are you? I know this term was not so great. The folks and I are really worried about you. What did you mean when you said we wouldn’t have to worry about you anymore? Do you think your parents will let you stay with us the rest of the summer? I know things are really weird right now with Rem but we can fix it, we are the Marauders, we can get through anything. Please write back Pads, even it’s even to tell me to piss off so I’ll know you’re okay.**

**Prongs**

James watched as the owl flew away hoping he would return with a response. 


	3. Chapter 2: Real Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is resigned to his fate or does his magic have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the gif threads The Shunned by Asktheboywholived (TTBRET)  
> and The Willow, No Place like home, and Dear Padfoot by Sirussly.  
> Thank you to TTBRET and Sirussly for making such great and emotional stories.

Sirius stayed in his room, keeping to himself and away from his deranged family. ‘Everything is over, no friends, no family, no marauders, I destroyed it all.’ Sirius just stared at the ceiling feeling more alone then he had ever felt in his whole life. He had only meant to protect Remus not expose his secret. He didn’t even think Snape would go through with it let alone pull it off and now he has lost everything because he didn’t bloody think. Pulling the pillow over his face as the tears left his eyes.  
“Now I have no one.” 

 

 

**Dear Padfoot,  
How are you? Mom and Dad keep asking about you. Mom thinks your Bitch of a mom isn’t giving you my letters and if that’s the case and its Mrs. Black reading this (Hi Mrs. Black) if not I hope they are not bothering you too much this summer and have decided to leave you alone. Dad is checking with the ministry to see if we can get you away from them permanently. Please write back Siri, or I’m using the Mirrors. I know, I know you don’t want to risk them being found but I’m worried Pads. Please write back.**

**Prongs**

 

“SIRIUS!!!” Rolling his eyes as his mother bellowed his name. The past couple of day’s people have been coming and going including his crazy cousin Bellatrix.  
_“Little baby Siri all alone, no friends, no disgusting blood traitors or half-breeds.”  
Sirius jumped off of his bed slamming the door “GET OUT OF HERE YOU PSYCO BITCH!!” hearing her laughs all the way down the hall._

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! DON’T MAKE ME CALL YOU AGAIN!!!” Walburga bellowed again. Getting up and going downstairs, arriving in the parlor he sees a room filled with several individuals in black robes and masks. “What’s going on?”  
“ It’s time for you to take your place as the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.” Orion Said  
“Meaning?” Sirius looked at the room filled with people when the realization hit him; he began to laugh. “You’ve got to be kidding me! You really think I would join that psychos cult of death munches, follow old snake face like some mindless…” 

SMACK!! Walburga slapped Sirius right across the face cutting him with her ring. “How dare you disrespect the Dark Lord in this house? You will take your place or you will regret it!” 

“ I already regret being born so what’s the difference!”

“You don’t, but you will…”

Sirius didn’t like the look in his mother’s eyes he knew it all too well. 

**“CRUCIO!”**  
Sirius’ Screams filled the Black home as he writhed and convulsed on the floor.  
**“CRUCIO!”**  
Again and again, the pain shot through his body, he needs to get away, he needs to get out before it was the end of him. **"CRUCIO!**  
The pain just kept coming as he could hear Bellatrix laughing in the background. **"CRUCIO!"**  
Suddenly he felt a pull like he had never felt before as the pain became unbearable and then it just stopped. ‘Where am I? How did I…’ Sirius sat up and began looking around when a door flew open 

“Who’s there?” A voice called  
Sirius turned to face the voice  
“Shit, Sirius?”  
“J…Jamie.” Sirius stood to meet his friend when a pain shot through his chest, Sirius collapsed to the floor.  
James catching Sirius before he hit the floor, “Pads what happen?! MOM!!!”  
“I’m sorry, I ruined everything.”  
“You didn’t ruin anything. You’re going to be okay. MOM!!”  
“James what’s wro…Oh, my.” Euphemia came kneeled in front of the boys  
“Sirius, sweetheart what happen?” Euphemia place her hand on his shirt feeling something wet. Pulling her hand back seeing blood.  
“James, go get the dittany hurry.”  
“Mom did he…”  
“Yes, love he apparated, Jamie I need that dittany or he is gonna bleed out.”  
James ran quickly bring the potion to Euphemia as Sirius began to lose consciousness. “You’ll be fine Pads I promise.”  
“You are going to be just fine.” Euphemia placed a small kiss on Sirius’ head as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally with James, but will Sirius be staying long enough to know he's been forgiven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the gif threads The Shunned by Asktheboywholived (TTBRET)  
> and The Willow, No Place like home, and Dear Padfoot by Sirussly.
> 
> Thank you to TTBRET and Sirussly for making such great and emotional stories.

“How are you feeling?” James asked  
“Like my insides have been rearranged.” Sirius lies in James bed looking at the ceiling  
“You didn’t get my letters.”  
“No.”  
“Mom said they cursed you?”  
Sirius nodded “The Cruciatus”  
“I’m sorry Pads.”  
“What did you do?” Sirius sounded irritated.  
“I knew what they were like, I should have tried harder to get you out of there.”  
“James it’s not your fault my family is crazy and tried to make me join the dark munches besides it’s not like I don’t deserve it so…”  
“Sirius?” James couldn’t believe his friend really thought he deserved what his parents did to him. “Sirius you….”  
“Prongs, I’m not going back there. I don’t know where I’m gonna go but, I’m not going back to that house.”  
“No, you are gonna stay right here with me and finally be the brother I always wanted.”  
“Prongs…” tears started to form.  
“Gets some rest Padfoot, I’ll see you in the morning.”

As soon as Sirius was asleep James walked into his parent's room.  
“How is he son?” Fleamont asked  
“Bad dad, he thinks he deserved this. He can’t go back to those people.”  
“James, The Blacks are a notoriously dark family. What they did to that boy was wrong on so many levels.”  
“I know dad, but why would he think that. He is nothing like them. He’s a good person, a little reckless but good. ” James leaned on his fathers looking at his feet.  
“James, your mother told me what happen this past term. Anyone with half a brain could see how those two really feel about each other.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Fleamont looked at James ‘Does the boy really not see it.’ “Sirius sees you boys as the family he should have had and he feels like he destroyed that, he truly believes he deserves this and you boys need to fix that before you lose him for good and not to his family.”  
“I honestly think the only one that can do that dad is Remus. I know he forgave him a long time ago, he’s just angry.”  
“And that’s fine but sometimes holding on to that anger can do more harm than good. Now, I’ve talked to some people in the ministry, he’s not going back to that house; he is going to live with us from now on.” James leaped on his father wrapping his arms around him.  
“Thank you so much, dad! This means the world to me and I know it will mean the world to Sirius too.”  
“I know my boy. ” Fleamont laugh.  
“Dad can I open the fire to call Remus and see if he wants to visit Sirius when he wakes up.”  
“Go ahead, I need to find your mother.” Fleamont excused himself so James could make his call.  
James stuck his face into the fireplace “REMUS LUPIN!”

“Hey Prongs, what’s up?”  
“Rem…Sirius is here.”  
“What happen?”  
“Its bad Rem, His mom used The Cruciatus on him. “  
“WHAT?!”  
“Yeah and he Apparated splinching himself in the process”  
“Merlin. Wait apparated? We don’t take the test until next term, how did he…” Remus couldn’t believe  
“ Mom said it was just raw magic. His magic could feel that he was in extreme danger and then he needs and wanted to get away so bad it pulled him to the first place he felt safe. With me.”  
“ How could they do this to there own son?”  
“Moons he believes he deserves this because of what's happened.”  
“What?”  
“ He believes he deserves everything that's happened to him tonight.”  
“This is all my fault.”  
“How the hell do you figure that?”  
“Before we left school Sirius cornered me on the stairs and begged me to forgive him. James, I was just still so angry that he could be that reckless, but before I could say anything he walked away and when we saw him in the carriage and he said what he said, I just…”

{Remus stood on the stair of Gryffindor tower, Sirius’ hand on his arm.  
‘Stop walking away from me! I’m sick and tired of seeing my friend’s backs. I’m sorry; I know it was stupid I should have just kept my mouth shut. I didn’t think’  
‘You never do.’ Remus pulled his hand out of Sirius’ grip. ‘ You think about it after the fact and just expect everyone to forgive you. Do you even realize what could have happened.’ Remus saw the realization cross Sirius’s face. ‘I’m sorry.’ Remus saw he finally understood. ‘Sirius…’ Remus watched as Sirius ran from the room, and continued up the stairs. }

“I have two of the stupidest friends in the world. You need to come through; the two of you need to talk as soon as he wakes up. My folks won't mind one more person.” James backed out as green flames came to life and Remus stepped in, dusting off his pants and shirt. James points to the stairs, Remus began what seemed like the longest walk he’s ever taken.

Slowly opening the door Remus could see the pain that was etched on Sirius’ face.

****_Pale faces loom from the darkness, their voices echoing_  
_Sirius was back in the parlor when a hand touch his shoulder forcing him around_  
_“Its time to take your place.” Orion appeared_  
_“NO!” pushing his father's hand away_  
_“CRUCIO!!” Orion Morphed into Walburga Sirius dropped to the floor._  
_Jerking awake looking over at a sleeping James when a hand covered his mouth_  
_“I TRUSTED YOU!” Remus appeared above him holding him down_  
_“TAKE YOUR PLACE!” Changing into his father_  
_“CRUCIO!!” Changing into his mother_  
_“I TRUSTED YOU!” into Remus_  
_“WHAT DID YOU DO!!” into James lunging at him as faces flashed quicker and quicker in front of Sirius._

_____ _

____

____

Sirius shot up feeling a hand on his arms, turned expecting to see James only to find Remus. Sirius snatched his arm out of his grip.

“Sorry.” Remus held his hands up.  
“It’s fine.” Sirius took a deep breath trying to forget the memories of the night. “What are you doing here Remus?”  
Remus looked down at his hand, “James fire called me, told me what happen. Sirius, I’m…”  
“Don’t. Its no less then I deserve so don’t say you’re sorry.”  
“In what world would anyone deserve this Sirius?”  
Sirius went to get up when he collapses back down to weak to stand. “Sirius stop you need to rest, James told me what they did to you. You need to rest and gain your strength back.”  
“Remus it doesn’t matter. As soon as I’m better I think I’m gonna go stay with Andy and Ted but with the new baby I doubt it.” Sirius looked off toward the window.  
“Sirius stop! You know James and his parents aren’t going to let you go anywhere, the love you like their own son. I’m sorry.” Remus pulled Sirius into his arms. “I should have told you that I forgave you that day on the stairs but I was still so angry. I know you never meant to hurt me.”  
Sirius tried not to cry as he clung to his other best friend “I should have just kept my big mouth shut but Snape has a way of making me lose my cool.”  
Remus laughed a little pulling back. “What cool? You never had any.”  
“Hey, I’m plenty cool.” Sirius looked into Remus’ eyes “I’m so sorry Remus, I made you feel like a monster and you never have or ever will be a monster to me.”  
Remus pulling Sirius back into a hug, “I’m sorry too.” Remus just held him in his arms until he heard a soft snore; looking down Remus smiled easing them both down soon follow Sirius to sleep. And that’s how James found his best friends cuddling in the bed fast asleep, crawling into the bed next to Sirius James soon followed. The next morning Euphemia Potter took a picture. “ That’s the only time these three will ever be on their best behavior.” Laughing quietly to herself as she closed the door.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> to see the listed threads above:  
> http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/161467307712/hi-tt-i-just-went-on-your-marauders-threads  
> https://sirussly.tumblr.com/post/158409261725/genderbent-marauders-thread-masterpost


End file.
